Ben Puckett (Earth-1)
"I am a human being; nothing human can be alien to me." Benjamin Linus Puckett, otherwise known as the alien being Ka-Udo-Tara, is one of the most powerful beings in the Extras universe. One of the last survivors of the doomed planet Talos, Ben literally crashed right into Margot's back yard. Since then, he has slowly started to learn to become more human as he adopts this world as his new home. Personality Ben is a kind and gentle soul, if not a tad strange and distant. He often comes across as awkward since he doesn't have human behavior down 100%, but he loves humans. A relative newcomer to our world, Ben is eager to help people using the incredible powers he's discovered since taking human form. He wishes to follow in Margot's footsteps to become a superhero, and he possesses the kind, brave spirit required to do so, although he still has much to learn. Ben tends to be quiet but this is not due to some kind of shyness. Quite the opposite, he loves talking with humans and learning about their lives and culture. His quiet nature comes from his background as a scientist, which causes him to observe rather than interact. When he does converse with humans, he comes across as awkward, strange and sometimes inapprorpriate, although this largely comes from an innocent ignorance to human culture. Like Margot, he has developed an alter-ego in "Hyperion" and he speaks in an American accent while in this guise. Unlike Margot, the differences more or less end there. He does not have much personality differentiation between Ben and Hyperion, and while Ben's heart is in the right place and despite the fact that he seems to be taking to the superhero life rather easily, Ben is still working to maintain control over his ever-growing power. On top of that, he refuses to wear a mask as it is against Polydroxyl tradition to do so. While he does wear some face-paint (like a soldier), he does not obscure his face to the same degree that the other Extras do. In his human disguise, however, he wears thick glasses, almost operating as a "Reverse Mask". So far, the glasses disguise seems to be working. An extraterrestrial, Ben is a student of human culture, and is equal measures scientist and exciteable. He is eager to learn, although he sometimes clashes with humans due to his own homeworld's customs. History Brief biography of life before the RPG. Notable Accomplishments What have they done? Put a bullet-point list here. Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others What is their relationship with others like? Powers and Abilities Ben is a Polydroxl, a shape-changing race of extraterrestrials from the planet Talos. As such, he has a suite of abilities granted to him by his alien heritage, in addition to some mundane training: *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Ben is an able combatant but possesses little to no formal training in how to fight. Most of his effectiveness stems from the use of his powers. *'Intelligence:' With his accelerated brain activity, Ben can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. Ben does have a photographic memory with total recall and has the ability to super-read an entire encyclopaedia in seconds and he can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. He is capable of solving and processing high-level mathematical and scientific problems and equations. *'Polydroxan Physiology:' Ben's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but some are believed to be connected to his solar absorption and his shapechanging abilities. **'Shapeshifting:' Polydroxls are pseudo-shapeshifters, in that their base form is not their only form. Since their natural bodies are capable only of surviving in their homeworld's atmosphere, their bodies evolved to take on the attributes of that planet's dominant lifeforms. Once on a new world, a Polydroxl need only see or touch a creature to take on their form. They cannot change genders, nor can they change their shape once taken. It always has a portion of the genetics from the base creature and in many ways, they become that species as a survival mechanism. ***'Language Sharing:' By sustaining close contact with another creature once a form has been taken (an action earthlings define as a "kiss"), the Polydroxl learns every language of the creature that has been kissed, although they might not understand the syntax or context of certain slang or phrases. *'Solar Battery: '''Technically, this is the main source of Ben's powers. As a Polydroxl, Ben's cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. Technically, this gives his body all of the energy he needs to operate, eliminating his need to eat. However, use of his powers causes this to fluctuate. Ben's cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. **'Enhanced Vision: Polydroxl vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus.This umbrella ability includes the following: **'''Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the molecular level.Starlight Vision: Polydroxls can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Telescopic Vision: '''This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. **'Flash Vision: Polydroxls can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. When using this power, Ben's eyes flash a golden-red hue. These beams are invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. The maximum temperature of this ability can melt rock (as seen when Cronus used this power when fighting Margot). They can also consciously determine the area affected, down to the microscopic level. **'Invulnerability: '''The bodies of Polydroxls are highly resistant to extreme energy forces, such as bullets, flames, intense cold and other forms of damage. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. This has is due to the presence of a super-dense molecular structure. **'Longevity: Ben's alien physiology, when exposed to significant yellow solar energy, can cause him to live almost indefinitely. **'Super Hearing: '''Polydroxan hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. **'Super Smell:' On various occasions, Ben has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced. He is able to identify others by their unique scent. **'Superhuman Stamina: Polydroxls have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the yellow solar energy their cells process, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an extended period of time. **'Superspeed: '''Ben is able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He is able to run at speeds of 60 miles per hour, though he seems to be growing faster. He can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. **'Superstrength: A Polydroxl develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. This radiation interacts with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of their musculature to trigger superhuman levels. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift several tons or more. It is unknown what limit Ben's strength has, but it seems to be increasing with his continued exposure to yellow sun energy. He has been seen effortlessly lifting cars and other large, extremely heavy objects. He can also use this super strength to make incredible leaps. Weaknesses Ben also possesses several prominent weaknesses that hinder him: *'''Axiomite: '''The organic, stone-like compound that comprised his people's vehicles reacted strangely to the yellow-sun radiation (and a number of other factors). This crystalline substance gives off a radiation that blocks the neurological part of the brain that controls superpowers in Extrahumans. It achieves the same effect to Polydroxls, but the radiation is directly poisonous to Polydroxls. Notes *Ben's Play-by actor is Alex Pettyfer. *His original codename was to be "Paragon". Trivia What interesting facts belong here, in a handy bullet-point list? Category:Polydroxls Category:Extraterrestrials Category:The Extras Category:Extras Category:Extras Season 2 Category:Extras Season 3 Category:Superstrength Category:Invulnerability Category:Superspeed Category:Heat Vision Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Puckett Family Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Native of Earth-1